onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roronoa Zoro/Galeria
Główna seria (przed przeskokiem) Zoro's Wanted Poster.png|Dawny list gończy Zoro. Zoro Kid.png|Zoro w wieku 10 lat. Zoro on volume 3.png|Zoro na okładce 3. tomu, w czarnej bandanie i czarnych spodniach. Zoro's Common Outfit.png|Najczęściej używany przez Zoro strój przed przeskokiem. Zoro Arlong Park Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas wydarzeń w Arlong Parku. Zoro Drum Island Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na wyspie Drum. Zoro Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu w Alabaście. Zoro Post Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro podczas pobytu w Alabaście. Zoro Skypiea Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na Skypiei. Zoro Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na Enies Lobby. Zoro Post Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Strój Zoro po powrocie z Enies Lobby. Zoro Thriller Bark Outfit.png|Strój Zoro przed opuszczeniem Thriller Bark. Roronoa Zoro Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na archipelagu Sabaody. Zoro's initial color scheme in Sabaody.png|Schemat kolorów stroju Zoro na archipelagu Sabaody w mandze. Zoro's Outfit on Kuraigana Island.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na wyspie Jaktuciemno. Główna seria (po przeskoku) Roronoa Zoro's Current Wanted Poster.png|Obecny list gończy Zoro. Zorojuro%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Zorojuro. Roronoa Zoro Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Najczęściej używany przez Zoro strój po przeskoku. Zoro Two Years Later.png|Zoro z bandaną po przeskoku. Zoro Punk Hazard Arc First Outfit.png|Zoro bez koszulki podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Zoro Outfit Punk Hazard.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Zoro Last PH.png|Strój Zoro przed opuszczeniem Punk Hazard. Zoro Dressrosa Disguise.png|Przebranie Zoro podczas pobytu na Dressrosie. Zoro's Outfit Without a Disguise in the Dressrosa Arc.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na Dressrosie. Zoro's Cat Disguise.png|Zoro przebrany za kota. Zoro's Post-Dressrosa Outfit.png|Strój Zoro po pokonaniu Doflamingo. Zoro's Zou Outfit.png|Strój Zoro podczas pobytu na Zou. Zoro's First Appearance During the Wano Country Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Zoro's 2nd Wano Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Niekanoniczne Zoro_Ice_Hunter_Arc_Outfit.png|Zoro podczas walki z rodziną Accino. Zoro Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Zoro podczas pobytu na Spa Island. Zoro Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Zoro w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych średniowieczną Japonią. Zoro Little East Blue Arc Outfit.png|Zoro podczas pobytu na Little East Blue. Zoro Disguised as Kumashi.png|Zoro przebrany przez Peronę za Misiasiego. Zoro Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png|Zoro podczas podróży z wyspy ryboludzi na Punk Hazard. Piosenki początkowe i końcowe Zoro_Ending_14_Outfit.png|Zoro w Mirai Kōkai. Zoro Kaze wo Sagashite.png|Strój Zoro w Kaze wo Sagashite. Zoro We Go Name.png|Imię Zoro w We Go!. Zoro We Go Logo.png|Logo "ONE PIECE" na klatce piersiowej Zoro w We Go!. Zoro Wake up!.png|Zoro w Wake up!. Odcinki specjalne Zoro Episode of Luffy.png|Strój Zoro w Episode of Luffy. Zoro OVA 2 Outfit.png|Strój Zoro w One Piece: Romance Dawn Story. Zoro_Nebulandia.png|Stój Zoro w Adventure of Nebulandia. Zoro_Heart_of_Gold_1.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w Heart of Gold. Zoro_Heart_of_Gold_2.png|Drugi ubiór Zoro w Heart of Gold. Filmy Zoro First Outfit Movie 2.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w drugim filmie. Movie 2 zoro.PNG|Drugi strój Zoro w drugim filmie. Zoro in movie 3.png|Strój Zoro w trzecim filmie. Zoro_Movie_3_disguise.png|Przebranie Zoro w trzecim filmie. Zoro Movie 6 First Outfit.png|Zoro w szóstym filmie. Zoro Movie 6 Second Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro w szóstym filmie. Zoro_Movie_9_Outfit.png|Strój Zoro w dziewiątym filmie. ZoroSW.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Strong World. RoronoaSW.png|Drugi strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Strong World. Zoro Strong World Finale Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Strong World. Zoro Movie 11 Outfit.png|Zoro w One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase. Zoro Film Z 1.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Z. Zoro Movie 12 Second Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Z. Zoro Movie 12 Third Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Z. Zoro_Film_Gold_Sunbathing_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Gold. Zoro_Film_Gold_White_Casino_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Gold. Zoro_Film_Gold_Leather_Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Zoro w One Piece Film: Gold. Zoro_Stampede_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Zoro w One Piece: Stampede. Zoro_Other_Stampede_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Zoro w One Piece: Stampede. Zoro_Stampede_Outfit_3.png|Trzeci strój Zoro w One Piece: Stampede. Teatrzyki Zorogilla.png|Zorogilla z teatrzyku o Chopperze. Zoro Report time.png|Zoro z teatrzyku o dołączeniu Sanjiego. Don Zorocia.png|Don Zorocia z teatrzyku o mafii. Zoroyama.png|Zoroyama z teatrzyku o babciach. Zoromilk.png|Minotaur Zoromilk z teatrzyku o potworach. Zorohei.png|Zorohei teatrzyku o rodzinie. Zoro Circus Time.png|Zobear z teatrzyku o cyrku. Zoro RPG Time.png|Wojownik Zoro z teatrzyku o RPG. Zoro Marchen Time.png|Królewna Zoronieżka z teatrzyku o baśniach. Zoro High School Omake.png|Zoromichi z teatrzyku o klasie Rudowłosego. Zoro Ed Sullivan Show.png|Zorosaku z z teatrzyku o feudalnej Japonii. Zoro Detective Loomes.png|Nakamura Hanzoro z teatrzyku o detektywu Loomesie. Zoro Space Time.png|Zorodadener z teatrzyku o kosmosie. Gry wideo Zoro's Outfit in One Piece Unlimited Adventure.png|Zoro w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Zoro One Piece Unlimited Cruise Outfit.png|Zoro w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Zoro Sprite.png|Portret Zoro w One Piece: Gigant Battle!. Zoro Pirate Warriors.png|Zoro w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Roronoa Zoro One Py Berry Match.png|Zoro w One Py Berry Match. Zoro Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Zoro w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Zoro Super Grand Battle X.png|Zoro w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Zoro Pirate Warriors 2 Post Skip.png|Zoro w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (po przeskoku). Zoro Pre Timeskip Pirate Warriors 3.png|Zoro w'' One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' (przed przeskokiem). Zoro Pirate Warriors 3.png|Zoro w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (po przeskoku). One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Shura_Zoro_%28Artwork%29.png|Zoro w One Piece: Burning Blood. Zoro_Sabaody_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w stroju z Sabaody w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_Fighter_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w stroju wojownika w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_Dressrosa_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w stroju z Dressrosy w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_White_Suit_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w białym garniturze w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_White_Storm_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w stroju z białym tygrysem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_New_Year_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w stroju noworocznym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_Formal_Thousand_Storm.png|Zoro w garniturze w One Piece Thousand Storm. Zoro_Jumputi.png|Zoro w Jumputi Heroes. Zoro_in_Bounty_Rush.png|Zoro w One Piece Bounty Rush. Zorojuro_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Zoro w stroju z Kraju Wano w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Zoro Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Zoro z anime. 3D2Y Corner 1.png|Szkice koncepcyjne wyglądu Zoro po przeskoku. Zoro color walk.png|Strój Zoro w One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle. Zoro in Cross Epoch.png|Zoro w Cross Epoch. SBS91 Zoro.png|Zoro w wieku 40 i 60 lat w dwóch wersjach rzeczywistości. Nawigacja en:Roronoa Zoro/Gallery Roronoa Zoro/Galeria